


i fall apart

by Foxhunter342



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drunk Anthony, M/M, Phases of Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhunter342/pseuds/Foxhunter342
Summary: The team had an unspoken rule that Drunk Anthony was Sober Kris’s responsibility which is why he was here in Sober Kris’s hotel room on Sober Kris’s bed acting... well, acting like Sober Anthony usually acts. But drunker.





	i fall apart

“I looooove you”

Kris gently moved Anthony’s hand off his face and onto the adjacent pillow. “Uh huh, love you too buddy”.

“No no Kris I love youuu” Anthony lazily reached his hand over and petted Kris’s face again “Jess is soooooooo lucky”.

Kris removed Anthony’s hand and hoped the lighting was dark enough to hide the blush quickly spreading across his cheeks. “Okay I think you need some more water.” He pushed himself off the bed and headed into the bathroom to fill up a glass with water. It’s not like Kris hadn’t dealt with this before but of course Anthony had decided to get nearly-blackout drunk after their win _tonight_. The team had an unspoken rule that Drunk Anthony was Sober Kris’s responsibility which is why he was here in Sober Kris’s hotel room on Sober Kris’s bed acting... well, acting like Sober Anthony usually acts. But drunker.

Hey it could be worse, Kris mused, at least he’s only in his first phase. Or as Kris liked to call it: _Phase 1: Undying-Love Anthony._

Kris walked back into the room and handed Anthony the water. “Here, drink this.” Anthony hoisted himself on his elbow and studied Kris’s face squinting. They sat like that for a few moments before Kris sighed “Anthony, come on, take the drink.” Anthony frowned, “How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?”

“What? Anthony it’s me. This ” Kris shook the cup, “is water. Come on, drink.” Anthony leaned forward to sniff the cup before crinkling his nose. Kris sighed again “Anthony why would I be trying to poison you?”

_Weird, thought Kris with confusion, paranoia isn’t phase 2. It’s-_

Anthony glanced around the room before leaning really close to Kris’s ear and whispering too loudly “because I’m better looking than you”. And with that he flopped back onto the bed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

_Phase 2: Bad-Comedian Anthony._

“Oh boy” Kris muttered as he set down the glass on the bedside table by Anthony who, clearly finding his joke hilarious, was rolling around on the bed with laughter. Kris rolled his eyes and carefully placed himself in the armchair next to the bed to wait the fit out.

“Hey Kris. Kris. Kriiiiiiis.”

Kris looked up. “Yes Anthony”.

Anthony was sprawled on his stomach and turned his now beet-red face towards Kris. “Wanna hear a joke?” Kris sighed “Sure thi-” Anthony cut him off “The Saint Louis Cardinals!”. And with that he burst into another fit of laughter.

“Ha.” mused Kris as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Hopefully Anthony would tire himself out and fall asleep soon; God knows Kris was already tired. Thank God they had an off-day tomorrow or else-

“...because it was David Ross!” and with that Anthony rolled over again chortling. Kris was so lost in his thoughts that missed the set-up to an apparently hilarious punchline. Moments passed before Anthony’s hysterical laughter turned into aggressive coughs.

“Easyyy there” Kris reached over to pat Anthony’s back, once again offering the cup of water which Anthony accepted this time, forgetting his suspicion and gulping like there was no tomorrow. He breathed out a sigh of contentment. “Ahh. Much better. Thanks bud.”

Kris set the empty glass down as he moved back to his armchair. He’d pulled out his phone and started scrolling through notifications when Anthony loudly collapsed back onto his pillow. Kris glanced up briefly, before returning to his reading. Unsatisfied, Anthony sighed again. Loudly. Kris glanced up again. “Anthony is there something you wan-

“Why are YOU the pretty one?”

Here we go, Kris thought as he set down his phone. _Phase 3: Moping Anthony._

“Anthony you don-

Anthony cut him off again.

“Like EVERYONE on twitter. Blah blah Kris Bryant blah blah his EYES blah blah marry me Kris!!” Anthony turned away towards the window with a scowl. “It’s like I don’t even exist”

Kris sighed as he placed his head in his hands. “Anthony what are you talking about”

Anthony sat up on the bed, still scowling. “I want to be called cute”

Kris met his eyes with a scowl of his own. “Anthony, we’re ballplayers. We’re not supposed to be _cute._ We’re supposed to win games.”

Anthony rolled his eyes as he fell back onto the bed. “Easy for you to say..” he grumbled.

Nine times out of ten this is where it ended. Anthony would mope until he began to doze off, huffing about the injustices of something or other before curling by Kris’s side in a ball.

Kris held his breath listening for Anthony’s snore. He shouldn’t be this paranoid. Anthony was mostly harmless when he was drunk. Mostly. There was that one time-

“Kris...

_Ohhh no. Nope. Noot happening._ Kris thought as he scooted his armchair backwards in anticipation. _No way._

“Kris I..”

“Anthony go to sleep.” Kris ordered with an edge to his voice. He needed to show Anthony he wasn't playing around. Tonight was not going to reach Phase 4.

Kris waited with baited breath. Silence. _Phew,_ thought Kris, as he felt the tension in his shoulders melt away and sunk back into the armchair. _That was a close one_. Kris closed his eyes with a sigh, preparing to drift off to sleep when he heard a creaking and squinted open his left eye. Anthony was lying on his side. Wide awake. Staring Kris dead in the face with an expression that could only mean one thing-

“Fuck you’re hot when you’re angry.”

Kris stiffened. And there it was.

_Phase 4: Horny Anthony._

Kris had to do something. Now. He hoisted himself out of the chair and quickly moved to get Anthony’s cup.

“I'll go get you some more wat-”

Anthony reached out and grabbed Kris’s wrist inches from the cup on the nightstand.

“Hey come here.”

Kris felt his face turn beet red. “Anthony I don’t think you should…”

Anthony was staring with a longing expression in his eyes. Not at Kris, but at his hands. “Fuck your hands are so big.” Kris tried to slowly move out of his reach, but Anthony tightened his grip. He looked up into Kris’s eyes “Anything else that big?”

Kris’s face reddened two shades darker, if that was even possible, and his voice caught in his throat. Suddenly he couldn’t speak. He stuttered as he tried to choke out a coherent sentence. “Anthony you don’t know what you’re saying. You’re drunk.”

Anthony was still staring in Kris’s eyes. “I know what I want.”

This time Kris really couldn’t speak. His mouth moved but no words came out.

And then, everything was a blur.

Anthony pulled Kris towards the bed and trailed his hand down Kris’s torso, stopping at his belt. He started to unbuckle it when Kris finally made out a coherent sound. “Anthony I… you… we shouldn’t...”

“Hey shhh. Let me do this.” Anthony’s tone was reassuring and soft, as if he was the sober one trying to console his helpless friend.

Something about his tone made Kris go weak in his knees. That, or the fact that Anthony had pulled down his pants and was firmly massaging his crotch. Kris’s eyelids started to droop and he started to feel like the drunk one. He began to keen over towards Anthony and lazily gaze at Anthony’s face. His lips were beautiful. Kris wondered what they would feel like. What they would taste li-

Suddenly Anthony made a sloppy twisting motion on Kris’s dick, sending a jolt up to Kris’s brain, and he was back in the moment, alarms going off in his head. They couldn’t do this.  Kris pulled away from Anthony’s grip.

“Anthony, stop. You’re drunk. I can’t.. I don’t want to take advantage of-” Anthony massaged a sensitive spot and a moan escaped from Kris’s lips. Focus. Kris took a deep breath. “I don’t want to do something to you… that you might regret.”

Anthony nuzzled his head into his pillow and arched his neck against it, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Who said anything about _you_ doing something to _me?”_ Anthony lowered his gaze to Kris’s crotch and licked his lips. Fuck, thought Kris, as he felt himself growing harder. Fuck fuck fuck. Anthony was pulling him closer and he needed to... “Fuck! Anthony, I can’t do this!”

Kris tore away and paced across the room away from the bed. He was seeing spots and his breath was racing and... Air. He need air.

Seconds, or maybe minutes passed when Kris finally felt his breath even. The room was silent. Kris knew he needed to say something to break the tension. Still facing away from the bed, he took one final deep breath. “I um… I can’t do this right now Anthony. You’re drunk and I don’t know if I’m…” Kris’s voice caught again. He waited for Anthony’s witty reply, but he was met only with silence. So, still facing away, he continued.  “I want to. With you. I mean I really want to. I just… I need to do it on my own terms and I...” Kris choked out a sad laugh “you’re fucking drunk and it wouldn’t be just sex because I think about you and I think about sex with you and I… and I...“ Kris’s eyes began to water and he knew he was rambling and by now Anthony was probably fucking freaked out and he needed to stop talking. He took a deep breath. “I think about sex with you and I fall apart.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Each second Kris waited for a reply he began to regret his words more and more. He took a deep breath and turned towards the bed. “Anthony I-

And there Anthony was, on the bed, fast asleep. Snoring. Kris wondered how much of his confession Anthony had heard. Or more importantly, how much he would remember tomorrow morning. Kris shook the worry from his head. Anthony was wasted. He wouldn't even remember his own name tomorrow morning, let alone Kris's ramblings about his emotions. Kris stood in place for a moment, conflicted. There was so much more he wanted to do tonight, so much more he wanted to say. He slowly approached the bed, and after hesitating a moment, placed a kiss on Anthony’s forehead.

“Another time” Kris whispered, before pulling away and switching off the bedside lamp. He settled down in the armchair in the corner, vaguely aware of his still semi-hard dick. Anthony was right there, probably still down for whatever Kris wanted… but no. Another time.

And that’s how Kris Bryant fell asleep that night: in a hotel room armchair, with a man on his mind and a promise on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> To any cardinals fans reading, i'm sorry drunk anthony called your team a joke; it was the alcohol talking <3 hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
